warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
A Heartbeat Allegiances
ThunderClan Leader: Wolfstar ~ dark gray, almost black, tom with a torn ear Deputy: Duskpelt ~ thick-furred, brown tom Medicine Cat: Needleclaw ~ tortoiseshell and white tom with needle-sharp claws Warriors: Russetpelt ~ thick-furred, russet-colored she-cat with a white chestFiretail ~ white tom with a ginger tail Silverspots ~ silver tortoiseshell she-cat ~Apprentice: Sorrelpaw~ Hollypool ~ black she-cat Snowfall ~ beautiful, slender, pure white she-cat with long legs and gorgeous green eyes Leopardblaze ~ unusually spotted golden tom ~Apprentice: Spiderpaw~ Mattedfur ~ matted black tom with a scarred face Jaggedfang ~ gray tabby tom with a jagged tooth Marblepelt ~ gray marbled she-cat Ripplestripe ~ golden tabby tom with rippling stripes Marshstep ~ light brown tom with darker paws Woodfur ~ dark brown tom Rosepetal ~ pinkish she-cat with graying fur Cederpelt ~ gray she-cat with white paws and a pink nose Yarrowfang ~ scarred white tom with a black patch around his eye Apprentices: Sorrelpaw ~ tortoiseshell she-cat Spiderpaw ~ long-legged black tom Queens: Dawnstreak ~ tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Nettlekit ~ spiky-furred brown tom; Maplekit ~ light brown tabby she-cat) Rainfall ~ fluffy gray she-cat (Expecting kits) Elders:'''Cloversplash ~ dark brown she-cat with a splash of white on her flank RiverClan '''Leader: Rushstar ~ silver tabby tom Deputy: Lakesplash ~ ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Oatheart ~ reddish-brown tom with one white paw Warriors: Dewstep ~ gray and white she-cat Coraltail ~ mottled brown she-cat Whitefeather ~ thick-furred white tom Featherstep ~ small, gray tom ~Apprentice: Lilypaw~ Juniperbelly ~ pale brown tom Blacktail ~ pale gray tom with a black tail Bristlepelt ~ spiky-furred tortoiseshell tom ~Apprentice: Weaslepaw~ Mallowtail ~ silver she-cat Dustfur ~ dusty brown tom Apprentices: Lilypaw ~ light gray tabby she-cat Weaslepaw ~ brown and white she-cat Elders: Spottedbelly ~ white tom with a spotted belly Tigerstem ~ brown tabby she-cat with a torn ear and white chest WindClan Leader: Harestar ~ lithe, ginger and white she-cat Deputy: Ravenfeather ~ sleek-furred black she-cat Medicine Cat: Wildspirit ~ tortoiseshell and white tom ~Apprentice: Berrywhisker~ Warriors: Breezefur ~ dark gray tom Smallcloud ~ small dark tabby she-cat Jayheart ~ blue-gray tom with a white chest Silverfall ~ silver she-cat Pathfur ~ black and white tom ~Apprentice: Bouncepaw~ Webwhisker ~ ginger and white tom Meadowleaf ~ tortoiseshell and white she-cat Appleheart ~ reddish tom Mousecatcher ~ big-pawed brown tom Heatherwhisker ~ ginger tabby she-cat Apprentices: Berrywhisker ~ cream she-cat Bouncepaw ~ gray and white tom ShadowClan Leader: Thistlestar ~ spiky-furred, light gray tom with torn ears Deputy: Nightfall ~ jet-black tom Medicine Cat: Yellowtooth ~ old gray she-cat Warriors: Logwhisker ~ brown tom with scarred face Lizardtail ~ pale ginger tabby she-cat Specklefur ~ light brown she-cat with black specks Flamecloud ~ ginger tabby tom ~Apprentice: Sloepaw~ Quailsong ~ white she-cat Dapplenose ~ tortoiseshell she-cat Ferntail ~ silver tabby she-cat Lionwhisker ~ golden tabby tom with a thick-furred neck Morningstreak ~ black and white she-cat Timberfall ~ pale, dusty brown tom Dovefeather ~ fluffy light gray she-cat Apprentices: Sloepaw ~ dark brown she-cat Queens: Emberclaw ~ black she-cat with white paws (Expecting kits) Vixensong ~ reddish-brown she-cat (Mother of Rubblekit; Thornkit; Thrushkit; and Cloudkit) Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Silversong123's Allegiances